Wolwerine
by Wolwerine
Summary: Wolwerine has to fight for himself, and gain his memories back. It's a hard and dangerous journey.
1. Chapter-1 The Decision

**Chapter 1**

**The Decision**

In a small building near American Canadian border, a person just woke up from a very intense sleep. He rubbed his eyes before opening them. He immediately came into his senses and looked around. He was totally blank. He cannot remember anything. He observed his body and found he was naked and lying on the floor. He walked across the room and observed it. He took a minute to understand that he was in some kind of prison. The room was rectangular in shape, having walls on three sides, and large grills on the other. The top of the room is curved. He walked across the room and tried hard to remember anything and everything he could, but cannot remember a single thing. At this point, he saw something in his neck. It looked like a necklace with a small pendant. He took the pendant into his hands and observed it. It was a small iron plate, in elliptical shape, with two words engraved on either side. They were _'Logan'_ and _'Wolverine'_.

"Logan" he said to himself, "Is that my name?" He thought about remembering his name, and similar things. But he could get nothing. He turned to the other side and found the word Wolverine. _'What does that mean?'_ he thought to himself. He slowly understood that he remembered nothing of his past. With frustration he punched his fist on the wall. But it sounded like the wall was being cut. He took his hand back, and observed that he has some metal knives coming from his fist. In shock, he clenched his other hand, and some metal claws from it pierced into his leg. He fell in pain, and rolled over. After about a minute, he slowly relaxed and looked at his both hands. There seemed nothing unusual. He looked at his leg where the claws pierced into his leg, found a tiny red spot, but no wound. _'Am I Hallucinating'_ he thought to himself. After about two minutes, he got an idea, and made clenched his fists, as he had done before. The metal claws appeared again. "What the hell was that" He said in surprise, looking at them.

Logan looked at his hands for about five minutes. He sat on the floor and was bringing the claws, in and out all the time. It was a little bit painful, but the pain always reduced in seconds. After some time, he realized these claws will appear only when he tightened a muscle present near his fist. He heard a small sound out of his room, and stood up. He silently stood near the grills, and tried to see and listen about the sound. As he remembered nothing, his concentration levels are far high. He wants to take in each and every piece of information he could. Far from his cell he heard a sound, a bit louder that the first.

"Hey Wilson, cup of tea?"

"Yeah! I'll have one." Wilson said in a weak tone. He seems to have some hard work.

"Did he wake up?"

"I think not." He answered, "It takes a couple of hours"

'_Are they talking about me?' _he thought to himself.

"This is the third time in a week Allan" Wilson said with a surprise, "Any other person cannot bear the struggle. I really wonder how his body always recover from that drug."

'_What! Am I being drugged?'_ Logan was totally shocked. _'What are they doing to me? What do they want?'_

"The worst part is he remembers nothing every time. His mind goes blank as white paper." Wilson continued.

'_That explains my lost memories' _he thought.

"Do you know one thing Wil" Allan said, "He totally believed my story, and actually thanked me last time for saving him"

"Yeah! He thanked me once." Wilson replied, "So any more orders from them?"

"Not yet!" he paused a second, "They'll probably call today. It's been two days since last one."

"You know one thing? It's looking funny taking orders from an unknown person."

"But we are getting paid." Allan ended the statement. "I'll have to go. I must switch off the machine. See you later."

"Wait, I'm coming with you. It's just boring here."

With a click of door, they went away. Logan moved in and sat on the floor, and started thinking. He was clouded with many questions, and have no answers. He just understood that he was being used to some thing he don't know. He got angrier every moment. After some time he got up.

"I cannot let this happen. I'll fight my own way and the person behind this, will suffer for what he has done" Saying this he moved towards the gate.

… To be continued.


	2. Chapter-2 Out of Prison

**Chapter 2**

**Out of Prison**

"I cannot let this happen. I'll fight my own way and the person behind this, will suffer for what he has done" Saying this he moved towards the gate.

He tried to see the other side of the bars, but in vain. The only light he can see is far away in the other room. He tried to kick the gate forward, but resulted in vain too. With frustration, he moved to the other side. This time he observed a small window, on the wall, other side of the gate. It was about his height and circular. It was not too small. _'If I try, I can pass through it'_ he thought to himself. He held the small iron frame in the window and pulled it with his every bit of strength. After about two minutes, it came off pulling a small bit of wall with it. _'This makes it easy'_ Logan thought

Logan climbed through the wall and jumped to the other side. It looked like another room. On observation, he found this was a similar room, which he was in, but the door was unlocked. He slowly moved to the door, opened it and slipped out. He moved slowly and carefully. At the end of the room he was in, he saw light coming from a distant room. Without hesitation he moved in that direction.

He slowed his pace near the room having the light. He tried to see, if anyone was present, by listening to through the door. After conforming that the room was empty, he slowly opened the door. This was a small room. There were two tables in that room, some bags and some food. He just remembered that he was hungry and took some. He got an unusual smell from the room, which he had when he was listening to Wilson and Allan. The empty tea cups on the table proved his doubt that this was the room, from which both of them had a conversation. He nice clothes from a bag and some food too. He took some items such as Binoculars, chains and placed them in a bag, he intended to take with him. After his work done, he slowly opened the door on the other side of the room.

The next room was a small one having the stairs. There was a light bulb hanging from the top, lighting the room. He slowly climbed down the stairs. He moved very slowly and carefully, without making a slight noise. After descending a set of stairs, he reached the bottom and moved closer to the door. He instantly smelled the same odour and even slowed his pace. He kept his ear on the door and tried to listen anything beyond it. Only thing he could hear is the chewing sound of a person eating something. He opened the door a bit to get a view of the person. He saw a person sitting on a table in the opposite direction to him and eating apples. He tried to open the door slowly, but the rusted door made a huge noise, to make the person turn around.

"What are you doing here" he shouted in shock, "how did you escape?"

Logan moved in his direction fast. The person tried to pull a hand gun from his pocket, but Logan was fast enough to hold his hands in mid-air. With a twist of his hand, he dropped the gun making a loud cry. The other side of the door opened suddenly and another person came in shouting "What was happening?" He instantly realized the situation, took his gun and shot at him. Logan was busy holding Allan, was not able to stop him. The bullet went straight into his chest.

Logan fell on the floor in pain. He lost his consciousness. When he woke up again, he observed he was being carried by two persons.

"Whatever Allan, I cannot believe he can escape. We have to put him in another cell."

"I think so" Allan replied. He still has a small pain on his hand, where Logan attacked.

"We have to give another shot" Wilson said.

Logan immediately lifted his hand and punched Wilson on his chest saying "Not anymore." He also kicked Allan with his leg, who was catching his legs. As the two of them left him, he fell on the ground. As he fell on the ground, his hands tore even more flesh from Wilson, killing him instantly. Finally he took his hands out of his body and walked towards Allan.

Allan was more shocked to react. He observed Logan coming for him and raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. He knew well that he was no match to Logan's strength or speed.

"Logan! Don't do anything to me." Allan cried with fear, "I'll do whatever you say"

Logan caught the collar of Allan and spoke,

"Who am I? Why am I here? What was happening" Logan roared with anger, "and don't lie to me this time with your stupid stories. Speak the truth."

"Logan! I really don't know who you are. We were just assigned to this job. It was a secret project and that's what I knew"

"What! Speak the truth" Logan shouted giving a punch to his face. He fell backward.

"It's true Logan." Allan said, "I don't know anything about you"

"Then who assigned you"

"I don't know" Allan answered with fear, "I'm just hired as his assistant. We just take orders from them through phone"

"What did they order?"

"They just tell us when to give you the drug and we inform the results."

"What results?"

"About your health and your power of healing"

"Is that true?" Logan roared again inches from his face.

"Yes it is. I'll have nothing to hide, after the death of my instructor." Allan spoke with terror.

Finally Logan was convinced that he was speaking the truth, he lift Allan and moved aside. He was in the same room, where he too his clothes. He was amused by hearing the word _'power of healing.'_ What does he mean? Logan thought to himself. He immediately realized his wounds which were occurred while escaping and fighting were gone. He touched his chest. Even the bullet wound was gone. There was only a small hole and a red spot on the fabric, to convince him that he was really shot. He realized that he has the power to heal quickly. He quickly changed his shirt and asked, "Where are we?"

"We were near the border of USA. Just two miles from the boarder"

Just then there was a loud ring of the phone in the pocket of Allan.

"Who is that calling" Logan asked pointing at the phone.

"Only our officers know the number."

Logan walked to him and said, "Then lift the phone and speak normally. Put the speaker on."

Allan moved slowly and answered the phone.

"Hello! Allan here"

"Hello Allan. Is Wilson there?"

"No! He was taking a short walk."

"Any way what were the results? Did he wake up?"

"Not yet . By the way, his body was recovering faster than last time."

"Ok. Wait for my next call." Stephen said and hanged the phone.

Logan did not utter a sound all the time. "Who is Stephen?" he asked after it ended.

"He is the one who gives us orders. That's all I knew about him"

"OK. Just listen. Give me that phone, and run away. Never speak to anyone else about this matter or I'll personally hunt you down"

Allan handed the phone and walked away. Logan now has a name and a phone. _'I have to know everything I could about this guy'_ he spoke to himself, and walked towards the steps. After about two minutes, he opened the front door of the building, and stepped outside.

"Outside finally" Logan said looking at the sky. Sun was about to set. "I have more important things to do" he said and started walking. He just walked about hundred feet; someone hit him on the back. When he turned around, there was no one. After about two minutes, he was punched again. This time he turned back instantly, to see a person disappearing into thin air.

"Wait! Who are you?"

… To be continued.


	3. Chapter-3 Search Begins

**Chapter 3**

**Search Begins**

"Wait! Who are you?" Logan shouted at the disappearing person. But there was nothing. He just turned and started walking again. After about two minutes, when he was punched again, Logan instantly grabbed his hand before he could disappear. There was a person with strange eyes, log ears and black face. He punched Logan on his face and disappeared again. Logan fell on the ground, but rose instantly. "Who is this guy?" he said loud. Feeling amused, he turned and started walking.

Just a moment later, something hit on his head very hard. He was instantly unconscious before he could see who it is.

When he woke up again, he was on a small bed. He looked around and saw some people talking. He woke up and sat on the bed. A person came inside and looked at him.

"How are you doing man" he asked Logan seeing him.

"Where am I" Logan asked

"Don't worry" he spoke, "You are safe at our camp. We saw someone hitting you with a rock. We weren't able to catch him. He escaped. Do you know who is he?"

"No!"

"Ok. Man. Take rest. I'll just inform the captain."

Logan was very surprised with this conversation. He had no idea where he is. _'Camp', 'Captain' what are they talking about? _Logan looked at his dress and that fixed the puzzle. He was wearing a dress of a soldier. He did not observe it carefully, while taking it at the building he was captured. _'So they were thinking I am a soldier.'_ He laughed for a moment and stood up. He moved out of the tent. The sun had just risen. There were many of them. He walked through the camp and took some weapons from an empty tent. Thanks to his dress, nobody stopped him. At a corner, he saw the soldier whom he had seen earlier outside the tent. He went near him and spoke.

"Do you know who is?"

"No! Why do you ask?"

"Oh. I just heard his name from that person" Logan spoke and moved away.

Logan was thinking of Stephen more and more. He had no idea who he is. But he certainly knew that one or the other person here knew about him. Or they would never cross this camp, to the place where he was being held. He walked slowly to his tent. By the time he reached his tent, the captain was waiting inside.

"Good Morning" captain held up his hand. "I'm Captain Steve"

"Richard. Good morning"

"How are you by the way?"

"A bit fine"

"My men found you a couple of miles from here. By the way which regiment do you belong?"

"Actually I'm not a soldier. I'm a doctor. I was assigned to work on a patient, a few miles from here."

Logan thought about this fake story while returning to the camp. He could get some information if they think he was in the program.

"About the project of that Logan."

Logan now knew a person who knew about Stephen. The captain of this team of soldiers knew something about him. Logan couldn't waste any chance now. He wanted every piece of information about him.

"Yeah! I work there. There was an attack yesterday, at the building. Some funny guy attacked us."

"What! What happened? Do you know who attacked and why?"

"No! It was a surprise one."

"What happened later?"

"Don't know either. I lost consciousness in the mid attack."

"We have to go there immediately. Soldiers get a vehicle ready. And still look bad. So why don't you take rest while we go there and see what happened."

After about two minutes, they were in the vehicle, heading towards the project building. Logan sat calm and kept thinking and rethinking about his plans. He needs to corner the captain and ask about Stephen. Cornering a captain is not as easy as it looks. He has to make a perfect plan to act. He spent the whole journey thinking about his next move.

It took about ten minutes to travel from the camp to the building. The captain was thinking of what might happened the previous day. He cannot believe that he took the situation a simple one when his soldiers brought his unconscious body back to the camp. He is going to be punished severely if something wrong has happened at that place. Because nobody in the government, will excuse him for being irresponsible the, previous day.

They slowed their vehicle, about half a mile from the place. When they reached the place, captain ordered one soldier to wait at the vehicle, and the rest four of them to follow him. When he reached the first room, he saw the blood that was on the floor. That was the blood that was spilled when Wilson shot at Logan. He immediately warned the other soldiers to be careful, and moved inside.

He moved slowly through the stairs to the room where the dead body of Allan is. He carefully observed the body for every piece of information. The body looked like somebody tried to slice his body with a knife. "This must be by that person they are doing all the stuff with"he said. "He is the only probable person who wants to kill in this way". He looked at the opposite wall for a second, and turned around to speak with his soldiers, but Logan was standing a couple of inches away from him.


End file.
